Thirteen Reasons Why
by xiiluvyuhhx
Summary: Draco Malfoy has been asked to prove his love to his girlfriend Hermione, and he has thirteen crafty ways to surprise her. OOC, Fluff, Draco/Hermione.
1. Prologue

**Thirteen Reasons Why**

* * *

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend of a year and three months, were in the middle of an intense snogging session. Draco had backed Hermione up until her back was pressed against the wall – there was no possible way he could get any closer to her than he already was. His hands were roaming through her hair, just as hers were in his. Hermione hitched her leg up Draco's side, and he groaned slightly.

Draco broke away. "I love you," he said, trailing kisses down the side of her neck and back up again. "I love you." He began kissing along her jaw.

Hermione responded by catching his lip with her teeth, and the kissing began again. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground, not breaking contact with Draco's mouth in the process. Her hands rubbed along his sculpted chest, feeling him flex under her touch.

He broke away again. "You are _very_ sexy for a Mudblood," he said breathlessly, diving in for another snog.

Hermione pushed him away. "What did you just call me?" she demanded. The full volume she wanted was demeaned by her lack of breath.

"I –" Draco stammered. "I'm sorry, Hermione, it just sort of came out…"

"Draco we've been dating for a year now! I thought you were _over_ all that blood status stuff!"

"I _am,_ Hermione! I really am, please –"

"No!" Hermione walked around him, creating a good deal of space between then. "I'm not going to listen this time, Draco!"

Draco took a step closer to Hermione, and in response she took a step back.

"Hermione, I love you, come on, you can't –"

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do!" yelled Hermione. "And don't say, 'I love you, Hermione', because I know that's what you tell other girls, too!"

"Other girls?" Draco thundered, miffed. "What are you smoking, Hermione, it's just you!"

"What am_ I_ smoking?" Hermione raged. "I bet you don't say that to your other girlfriends!"

"You have got to be joking, Hermione," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "It is you and only you!"

Draco stepped closer to her again, and she retreated. They continued like this until Draco had her pushed against the opposite wall. Draco's eyes were burning, pleading. Hermione's will power crumbled, and she kissed him again.

"I love you," Draco said quietly when they have broken apart.

Hermione looked into his eyes and whispered, "Prove it."

* * *

**A/N: let's keep it short. More coming in a few minutes (they're easy to write). If you likey, review. If you don't likey, review. the end.**

**I ain't sendin this to my Beta unless she wants me to. So Leah, send me a PM or review or IM and I'll send this and the rest to come to you.**

**First story of the new year!!! Happy late New Year yall! :)**


	2. Reason One

**Thirteen Reasons Why**

The next day, Hermione sat in her favorite armchair by the fireplace reading. Her flat was fairly large, but it looked smaller because of the bookshelves that covered almost every inch of the wall in the den.

Hermione had always loved the Muggle classics, and her favorite book since she was a child had always been _Emma,_ by Jane Austen. The book was so torn and battered that the _Reparo_ charm could not fix it any longer.

"_The simplicity and cheerfulness of her nature, her contented and grateful spirit, were a –"_ the page Hermione had been reading fell out of the binding and onto the floor. Hermione picked it up sighing, stuck the page back into the book and continued reading.

A few minutes later, Hermione had to go use the restroom. She stuck a bookmark between the pages she was reading, stretched, and walked off to the bathroom.

When Hermione returned to her chair, she saw something resting on the arm that had not been there two minutes ago. A present wrapped in gold, topped with a crimson bow, sat there, as though it had been there when Hermione had been reading and did not notice it.

Hermione looked around, carefully inspecting the places a person could hide. The window was closed, and everything seemed still.

She walked to the chair and cautiously picked up the present. She looked behind her back, checking again to see if anyone was there. Hermione untied the bow, and unwrapped the paper.

Out of the paper, a hardback book fell onto the seat of the chair. Hermione picked it up, noticing the book was clearly an antique. The title read "_Emma, by Jane Austen."_ Hermione gasped – the Muggle bookstores did not sell books like this anymore. The cover art was the original art from 1816, when it was first published, but the book itself was clearly in the best condition possible.

A small piece of white paper fluttered down from the red bow. _"Dear Hermione,"_ it read, _"I love you because you're insanely intelligent. Love, Draco."_

Smiling, Hermione opened the back door, where Draco was waiting. He was the only one who knew the back door was there, as it was hidden by many the trees and bushes that had been planted by the previous owner during the War. He beamed at her, climbing up the two small stairs to kiss her. Right when Hermione closed her eyes to deepen the kiss, Draco pulled away.

Draco laughed when Hermione frowned at his action. "I still have to prove my love to you," he said, smiling. He stepped down one step, looking at her with an annoying smirk.

"Fine," said Hermione, trying to keep some dignity. "Goodbye, Draco." She slammed the door in his face, took two steps away from the door, and then ran back to open it again. Draco was still there.

She stepped down to give him one more kiss before he could register what had happened, shouted, "Thanks for the book!" and closed the door once more.

She could still hear his laughter as she made her way back to the armchair, and began reading her new book where she had left off in her old one.

* * *

**A/N: aaaaand there's reason one. I'm not uploading any more tonight because I have to go run/practice! hope you like it so far, I know they're short but that's the point!**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think so far! Cute, or not? :)**


	3. Reason Two

**13 Reasons Why**

Hermione was in her kitchen, making pancakes the Muggle way. She was using a traditional skillet, the kind that plugged into a wall – it had been a gift from her grandmother from "graduation." But since Hermione was now twenty-two, it had been five years since she had been to school, so therefore the skillet was not working properly.

The pancake batter had been sitting on the skillet for at least ten minutes now, and Hermione was quite sure that the pancake was not ready to be flipped yet. It was supposed to bubble up… right? Maybe Hermione had just made the batter wrong.

But that was impossible. Hermione never made something wrong. She was a natural in the kitchen, and she knew it. Being raised by Muggles, Hermione knew that pancakes were made with the skillet over the stove, not with a grill – despite what Ron said. In addition, Hermione pretty much knew every recipe in her cookbooks by heart. She could not have made the batter incorrectly, it was the skillet.

Hermione sighed, poking the batter with the end of her spatula. The only thing that accomplished was getting the white batter all over the end of the spatula. Sighing again, Hermione walked over to the sink to wash it off.

When she was done, she looked around for a towel to dry it off. She did not want watery pancakes. Frustrated, Hermione stomped into the bathroom around the corner for a towel. She could tell this was probably not going to be a good day.

When she returned to the kitchen, spatula clean and dry, she made a beeline for the skillet, looking to see if the pancakes had made any progress. They had.

"It's about time!" Hermione told the pancakes, shoving her spatula underneath to flip them over. Her spatula kept getting stuck. By the time Hermione had the first pancake lifted high enough to where she could see underneath it, she could tell that both of the pancakes were now burned on the bottom.

"You have got to be kidding me," she groaned to no one in particular. She picked up the skillet and went to go dump the soiled pancakes in the trash. As she did so, something large and shiny caught her eye.

Placing the skillet on the nearest counter, Hermione went towards the silver present. It was wrapped with a dark green ribbon. _Oh, Draco,_ Hermione thought fondly.

After five minutes of struggles with the ribbon, Hermione eventually just used her wand to magically unwrap the present. It was… an extremely big white box.

Hermione took the lid off of the box, and opened it to find a brand new Muggle skillet, the new kind she had seen on an episode of _Rachael Ray_. Resting on top of the skillet was an enormous cookbook.

Grinning, Hermione unplugged the old skillet and shoved it into the storage closet. She quickly plugged in the new one, and poured the remaining pancake batter on it. It took less than five minutes, and the pancakes looked more appetizing than she had ever seen them.

Opening the cookbook to a random page, a note drifted out and landed gracefully on the floor. Hermione picked it up and read, _Dear Hermione, I love you because you are the most outstanding cook I have ever met. Love, Draco._

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione called to the room. She knew Draco would hear her.

There was a loud _crack!_ and suddenly Hermione felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"You're welcome, love," Draco whispered in her ear. He kissed her hair before the arms disappeared and another loud _crack!_ indicated his departure.

Smiling to herself, Hermione sat down at the table to eat her pancakes, thinking about what recipe would appease Draco the most next time he came over.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't really think of what to do. So I chose cooking. And I don't really know what to do next either. Help would be much appreciated. :)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. Reason Three

**Thirteen Reasons Why**

Hermione was once again sitting in her favorite armchair by the fire. Outside, fluffy white snow was fluttering down to the ground. Hermione desperately wanted to go outside and play in it, but she did not have anything warm enough to go out in. She had a light coat, but most of her clothes were thin robes for work.

Looking out the window, Hermione sighed wistfully. Deciding she would risk getting sick for going out in the snow, she got up, set her book aside, and headed upstairs to change.

She put on a pair of hugging jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, and the coat. She conjured up a scarf and some mittens, and put on a baseball cap that Ron had charmed to read _Chudley Cannons._ Hermione laced up her tennis shoes and headed outside.

Across the street, she noticed three young children out building a snowman. Hermione had babysat the youngest child John before, so their mother would not be bothered if Hermione joined their fun.

"Hey you guys," Hermione said to the kids. "Can I help?"

"Yes, please, Miss Hermione!" said the middle child, Holly. "Brad won't help me and John with our snowman."

Hermione looked over at the eldest boy, Brad, and saw that he was quickly making a very sturdy snowman by himself.

"Well," she said to the two younger kids, "we'll just have to fix that, won't we? Come on!" Hermione began to roll up snow into a ball. John and Holly followed suit, and soon their snowman had grown to be larger than Brad's.

"It's missing something," said a toothless John. They had already put a mouth, eyes, and nose on the snowman, as well as arms.

"Hmmm." Hermione thought for a moment. "Ah-ha! I know. I'll be back in a second." She ran around the corner of their house, made sure no one was looking, and summoned up a green and red striped scarf and a black top hat.

Running back around the corner, Hermione gave the scarf to Holly and the hat to John. They placed the clothing on the snowman, beaming with pleasure. They both looked over at Brad's snowman – he was still working on the head.

Clapping happily, the two children started talking to the snowman.

"You're quite a handsome snowman," said Holly cheerfully.

"Almost good enough for Miss Hermione!" interjected John.

"Oh, I think he's quite good enough," Hermione said, grinning. She merrily began to talk to the snowman. "So, Mr. Snowman, how would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"I think he'd love to." All three children and Hermione turned around to see Draco Malfoy walking towards them. He was beaming.

"That's Miss Hermione's boyfriend," Hermione heard Holly whisper. Hermione smiled.

Draco came up and gave her a hug. Hermione took his hand and turned him to the kids. "This is Draco," she said.

"Hi, Draco!" the three children chorused.

Draco looked down at Holly and John. "Do you mind if I talk to your snowman for a moment?" he asked. The two kids shook their heads and stepped aside as Draco squatted down to be level with the snowman. "Mr. Snowman," he said, "would it be alright if I took Hermione from you tonight?"

John decided to pipe in, answering for the snowman. "Mr. Snowman thinks that's fine."

Draco grinned. "Thanks," he said. Then he discreetly put his hand in his pocket. Suddenly, the snowman's eye winked at the kids. They cheered merrily and began to head inside, happily discussing some hot chocolate. Draco gathered Hermione up in his arms, holding her there until the children had gone through the front door.

"I have something for you," he murmured. He pulled out a box from inside his coat. It was a large box, so it had clearly been charmed to shrink inside his coat. It was navy blue with yellow patterns on it. Draco handed it to Hermione wordlessly.

"Open it," he said when Hermione just stood there. She did, and a new long scarlet overcoat was revealed.

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said quietly, "it's beautiful." She slipped it on over her other jacket, feeling much warmer. She stuck her hands in the pockets, and found a piece of paper in one of them. _Dear Hermione,_ it said,_ I love you because you are caring._

Hermione smiled, but then Draco sighed. "What?" she asked, confused.

"I can't kiss you properly with this bloody hat on," he said. He gently eased Hermione's hat off, and her curly hair tumbled down her back. He leaned in, his forehead pressing against hers. Draco then kissed her softly, the snow gracefully falling down around them.

After a moment, there was giggling coming from the house. Draco and Hermione broke apart and looked up, to see that the children had been watching from the window the entire time.

* * *

**A/N: this one's longer than the others, it's actually two pages! haha, the point of these stories are to be short. I hope yall like it. :)**

**REVIEW please. And thanks to everyone who helped me with ideas, I'm probably going to use most of them!**


	5. Reason Four

_Thanks to Bamberrr.x for this idea! I kinda twisted it around a little bit, though._

**Thirteen Reasons Why**

Tonight was Ginny's birthday. Hermione – as well as Harry, Ron, and a number of other people – were taking Ginny out to dinner at The Warlock's Hat, the brand new restaurant in downtown London. It was supposed to include a stage for live shows, as well as an open area for dancing, and some of the best food in the country… and it was also open for Muggles.

The attire for the night was fancy Muggle apparel. But the problem was, the only Muggle dress Hermione owned was now too small. Desperately, Hermione attempted to enlarge it was a quick little charm, but the only thing that accomplished was stretching the material until there were various gaping holes in the dress.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, trudging into the bathroom to apply her make-up.

After she was done with that, Hermione walked back to her closet to look for something else to wear. She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She knew she wanted to be there for Ginny, but she really did not want to go to this party. She had nothing to wear, and even if she did, Draco would not be there. Ginny and Harry got along well with Draco, despite old differences, but Draco had no possible way that he could get off work tonight.

Hermione opened her eyes in just enough time to see the floor zoom up into her face. Cursing, she tumbled down to the floor, stubbing her toe on something hard and crackly.

"What the hell?" she mumbled, looking around from the ground. She spotted what she had stumbled over – a present covered in solid white paper, and a small black bow on top. It was simple.

Hermione unwrapped the paper to discover a brown box that was wide and thin. She took the lid off gently, setting it to the side as she looked upon a stunning black dress. Pulling it out of the box slowly, Hermione saw that it had a square neck, and looked like it would come up just above her knees. Tied around the waist of the dress was a wide light blue ribbon, accenting the simplicity of the outfit. It was perfect.

Looking at the top of the lid, she saw a small note taped to the underside. _Dear Hermione,_ it said, _I love you because you can look absolutely astounding in anything and everything that you wear. Love, Draco._

Smiling, Hermione sighed. She couldn't wait to put it on.

Once the dress was on and all zipped up, Hermione dug around in her closet for her old black heels. She slipped them on and walked out of the closet, flipping off the light. She put on a blue necklace that matched the ribbon flawlessly, sprayed on some of her favorite perfume, and headed out of her room.

When Hermione rounded into her living room, she was astonished to see a man with white-blond hair standing there.

"Draco!" she said, running into his arms. He caught her effortlessly, like a dancer choreographed to catch another for a lift. He spun her around, grinning. "Did you know," he breathed in her ear, "that you look absolutely breathtaking in that dress?"

Hermione blushed. "Why are you here? I thought you had to work tonight!"

Draco laughed. "I weaseled my way out of it for tonight. Just for you." He tapped her nose lightly with his finger. "Well, and for Ginny," he added.

There was a pause where Draco looked into Hermione's eyes hungrily. She began to feel dizzy.

"I like your suit," Hermione commented when she regained her breath, straightening his green tie that hung over his white button-down shirt.

"Thank you," Draco said, his trademark smirk playing on his lips. "And did I happen to mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

Hermione giggled uncharacteristically, blushing. There was a silent moment while Hermione thought of what to say. "Thanks for the dress."

"No," he retorted, "thank _you._ Otherwise, it wouldn't be beautiful at all."

She didn't know how else to respond but to tangle her fingers in his hair, bring his head down to hers, and kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: no worries, I'll use every idea yall give me. This chapter wasn't as fluffy as I had planned earlier. IDEAS WOULD BE WONDERFULLY HELPFUL!!!!!**

**I'll hopefully be writing a lot today and tomorrow. Alabama's getting ONE INCH of snow, so our schools are closed for two days. Tomorrow's the big game!! ROLL TIDE BABY!**

**REVIEWokaythanksbye.**


	6. Reason Five

_Thanks to misscullen93 for this idea! Haha I have troubles being creative.. and updating. Sorry yall._

**Thirteen Reasons Why**

Hermione was tired of being cooped up in her flat all day, every day. She had a job, of course, but her office was closed due to the Christmas holidays.

Draco, on the other hand, was working practically day and night. He would stop by her house after work, give her a brief kiss and overview of his day, then he would return to his apartment to sleep and prepare for the next day.

Each day was the same. They were beginning to blur together. Sleep, read, cook, read, sleep again. Occasionally, Hermione would go out to eat or something with Ginny. But that was not enough to satisfy the day, not compared to the escapades Hermione, Ron, and Harry used to have during their Hogwarts days.

Today was Sunday, the only day of the week Draco did not have to work. He usually arrived around eleven o'clock, but it was now half past one and he still had not shown.

Deciding he was out having a life with Harry (who was one of Draco's best friends at this point), Hermione trudged into the kitchen to experiment with her cookbook.

Hermione went to her stereo and put in a Muggle CD. She turned it up as loud as it would go, the calming melody filling the kitchen, erasing her mind from all worries or thoughts.

"_Marry me…" _the band Train cooed out of the stereo. Hermione pre-heated the oven and got her materials out of the refrigerator. _"…If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café…"_

The music was so loud Hermione did not hear the _crack!_ coming from the living room. As she cooked, she danced, her hips swaying with the soft guitar as she sang along.

"…_Promise me you'll always be happy by my side…"_

"…And I'll promise to sing to you when all the music dies." Hermione jumped, startled. A velvety voice finished the words to the song, a voice coming from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Draco!" Hermione squealed, abandoning her Boston Cream Pie in-the-making.

Draco's silky laugh seemed to drown out the blaring music. He kissed her, turning down the music with a flick of his wand in the process. "I've missed you," he said a moment later.

"You have no idea," grumbled Hermione. "At least you have something to _do_ with your time. I just sit here like an old stick in the mud."

Draco grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione demanded. "I was being serious!"

"Oh, it's nothing," he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Well Harry, Ron, and I are going to play a game of Quidditch. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay, but I promised…"

"Draco, stop. You're allowed to have fun." Hermione turned him around and marched him to the front door. "Out!" she said jokingly, pointing out the door.

"You can go out with Ginny and Lavender –"

"– Leave! –"

"– Make sure to tell me if something exciting happens –"

"– Draco, don't worry about me –"

"– And kiss me one last time!"

Hermione giggled and stood on her tip toes to give him a brief kiss on the lips. "Now go have fun!" she said, shooing him out the door.

After he left, she returned to the kitchen to continue with her pie. She walked to the stereo to turn the volume up again. She turned the volume dial clockwise, but the sound did not change. She assumed the cord was just falling out of the socket again, so she walked to where the electric plug was to push the cord in again.

As she did so, Hermione noticed a small beige package with a red ribbon attached. It was about the size of her hand. She picked it up and tore the wrapping off, smiling slightly.

It was a small white box, the kind necklaces came in. She gently removed the lid of the box, setting it on top of the stereo while she looked upon three slips of paper.

"WASHINGTON, D.C." one read on the top. The ticket included detailed airplane information for a trip to America, first class. Hermione had always longed to visit Washington, D.C., the foundation of American history. She already knew all there was to know about European history, magical or otherwise.

There were two tickets inside, one for her and one for Draco.

Her hand came up to cover her mouth in shock. Draco had done this for her? She supposed this was why he was late. She also admired Draco's courage fro trusting a Muggle contraption such as an airplane.

The third slip of paper was a note. _Dear Hermione_, it read, _I love you because of your sense of adventure._

Beaming happily, Hermione dashed upstairs to pack. Then she remembered she left her cream pie in the oven and ran back downstairs to turn it off.

The plane left tomorrow.

Hermione couldn't wait to tell Draco.

* * *

**A/N: Ideas? I think so! Review or PM them to me please!**

**P.S. I like fanfiction(dot)net alot better than I like harrypotterfanfiction(dot)com. It refused this story because the chapters are too short. THAT'S THE POINT.  
But whatever I like the reviewers here better anyway.**

**Just saying, I read this AWESOMELY AMAZING MADE-ME-WANT-TO-CRY Dramione story on HPFF called Arabesque. Go check it out it's amazing.**

**That song in this chapter would be Marry Me - Train. **


	7. Reason Six

**3/11 Edit-I accidentally posted this as a first-person chapter when all the rest are third person. My bad. This chapter sucks but new one coming!!!!**

**

* * *

Thirteen Reasons Why**

"I'm not scared," Draco insisted as he and Hermione stood in line to board the plane to America. "How could you possibly think that? Of course I'm not scared. Not scared at all."

Hermione chuckled at his persistence. They waddled up closer to the front of the line, still waiting.

"This thing will not crash! Not as long as I'm on it!"

"Draco, calm down," Hermione said, trying to stifle her laughter. He was being serious – Draco was terrified of the airplane. "We'll be fine! Even if we do crash, I'll know I have a big, strong man to save me." She eased one hand up Draco's chest. He gulped.

"Tickets please," the man by the gateway said. They handed him their tickets, and walked into the gateway and onto the plane.

The interior of the plane was unlike Hermione had ever seen. She had been on a plane before with her parents, who were dentists, but never first class. There was no crowded area, every seat was spread apart, the leather gleaming. The carpet was plush – she felt as though the floor would be as comfortable as the chairs.

"This is amazing!" she said in awe. Draco's face looked oddly pale. Hermione sighed. "Come on, let's find our seats."

She took his hand, leading him to the seats their tickets had placed them. She looked at her boyfriend's white face, smirking, and kissed his cheek.

He looked over at her, immediately animated, a tint of pink on his face. "Hey now," he said, flashing his teeth at her. "That can't be all I get!" He caught Hermione's lips with his, and before they knew it, the flight attendant was on the intercom saying they were about to touch down in Washington, D.C.

"Hey, that wasn't so bad," Draco said once they were in the airport. Hermione just laughed. "Hey, can you wait a minute? I have to use the restroom." Hermione nodded, and he walked off.

Bored, she walked around in a circle around the airport. She couldn't believe she was actually in _Washington, D.C._ With her _boyfriend_. With _Draco Malfoy._

Hermione walked over to one of the nearby benches and sat down. She randomly looked to the left, and saw a small green box. Grinning, she unwrapped it to find a white box with a pearl necklace inside. Underneath the necklace, there was a note that read, _Dear Hermione, I love you because you can always calm me down or fire me up when I need it. Love, Draco._

Then Draco walked out from around the corner, beaming. She threw myself off the bench and on top of him. Hermione realized how much Draco did for her.

"I love you," she said happily.

He chuckled. "Would you like me to put them on you?" he asked, indicating the pearls.

"Yes, please." She lifted her hair from her neck as Draco moved around behind her to clasp the necklace on. The pearls were so small and smooth.

She felt the necklace fall into place around her neck. She looked down at them fondly. Something cold pressed against the back of her neck, but it sent a heat wave through her body. Draco had softly kissed the clasp of the necklace.

Hermione turned around. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Draco smirked. "You are welcome," he replied. His smile made Hermione want to swoon. "Now, we need to move out of the way, and get our luggage."

He took her hand and led the way, though he had no idea where he was going. It didn't matter. Hermione would follow him anywhere.

* * *

**A/N: YESTERDAY WAS MY BIRTHDAY! I am officially 15 and can DRIVE (with a legal parent or guardian). **

**Sorry it took so long. In case you care, my dance team placed 15th at Nationals in kick (which is really freakin awesome) so... yeah.**


	8. Reason Seven

**ha. this one's really short.**

* * *

Hermione and Draco entered the hotel room, breathing in the fresh scent. Hermione threw her suitcase on the bed and rushed to the window.

"Oh, Draco," she said happily, "look at this view!" She looked out upon Washington, D.C., where she could see the Jefferson Memorial directly across from her. She could practically see every historical structure and then some.

She felt Draco snake his hands around her waist, and she sighing in content, leaning into his chest. "This is so lovely," Hermione said, twisting around in Draco's arms to see his face. She kissed him lightly. "I can't thank you enough. For everything."

Draco grinned. "It's no problem, love," he said. They stood in each other's arms for a moment, just taking in the view. Then Draco said, "I'm going to go get the rest of the luggage out of the rental car."

He left, and Hermione stood by the window for a while longer. Deciding she had to use the restroom, she walked into the loo. When she was done, she returned to the window, only to find a flat, rectangle gift on the sill. Smiling to herself, she unwrapped the present and found herself gazing at a complete guide to American history.

While most people would be let down at a present like this, Hermione was enthralled. She thumbed through the book and found it contained little cartoon pictures as well. When she reached page 345, she stopped. _Dear Hermione,_ the scrawled note read, _I love you because you always amaze me._

"I thought your mind would need a break eventually, so I specifically bought it for the pictures." Hermione spun around and found Draco standing in the doorway.

Her face broke into a grin. "I love it!" she exclaimed, rushing towards him and enveloping him into a hug. Laughing, Draco caught her mouth with his own in a kiss. He backed her down onto the bed, and before they knew it, the American history book was forgotten… for the moment.

* * *

**A/N: cool. sorry it took so long to get this short little thing up. i'm really running out of ideas, though. any ideas or suggestions?**


End file.
